remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Hoshino
Hikari Hoshino is a female character of This Ugly Yet Beautiful World. Background Prior to falling to Earth, receiving a very beautiful, and well-proportioned body, and being found by Takeru and Ryou, Hikari was a celestial ball of light with no physical form. It is reveled that Hikari is actually a goddess of death and destruction, who came to Earth to destroy all living things, because she believed it was a boring and stagnant place. It is revealed that she has actually destroyed Earth many times, being heartless and inhuman. After being found by Takeru, however she is "given a heart" and comes to love Earth and all of it's inhabitants. Appearance Hikari is a beautiful seemingly human girl, who Takeru finds in the forest, completely naked. She is shown to have bright orange hair and big bright green eyes. She has excellent proportions, with very large breasts. When Sakarako and Amaika measured her to make a custom-made outfit for her, out of Mari's hand-me-downs, it is revealed that her breasts are 86cm. The dress that was made for her is a lolita style dress that also comes with a hat. Her dress goes slightly below her knees and is dark purple and gray, (a suggestion Mari made, because she came from outer space, and also because her hair and eyes were loud colors.) She also has dark purple socks, a red bow, and black dress shoes. She wears a hat with two slits in the front, where her two bangs come out, the rest of her hair being tied in a ponytail. Hikari is also seem in some episodes wearing a kimono, or a skimpy bikini, but for the most part, wears the dress Sakarako and Amika made for her. Personality Hikari has a split personality, a "good" personality, and an "evil" personality. Her appearance changes, depending on which persona she takes. (Her good personality has bright orange hair and bright green eyes. Her evil personality has Dark pink hair and dark pink eyes. Hikari is generally very cheerful and happy, and thinks almost everything is beautiful. Though sort of naive, she loves to try new things and has deep affections for Takeru, which she blatantly points out to him. She is very kind-hearted and kind when she comes to Earth, though also very sad and confused, feeling as though she does not belong, because she is not human. She also becomes very upset at the fact that she does not remember anything about her past. As a ball of light, she was very lonely traveling through space, who comes to Earth very sad, but eventually comes to be very happy, and care deeply for her friends. Her alternate personality, however, is cold and merciless, and uncaring for human life. It turns out that this is Hikari's real personality, and when this real personality awakens and tells Hikari about what she came to Earth to do, she is devastated. However, due to Takeru "giving her a heart," and falling in love with him, she ultimitely decides to not destroy the world, and instead goes to back to space, telling Takeru that she won't be lonely anymore because she will be traveling through space with Akari. Relationships With Other Characters: *Takeru: Love interest *Mari: Friend/rival(only from Mari's perspective) *Akari: Sister *Ioneos: Mistress(nothing sexual occurred) :Friends: *Ryou *Sakarako and Amika *Shinichi and Daijirou *Kimi *Mayu Yoshida Category:This Ugly Yet Beautiful World characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters